Friday M7 ATF AU
by senorabutterfly
Summary: The boys have a slow day and get ready to leave work early. Not mine, no profit made.


Friday M7 ATF AU

Chris Larabee, the leader of ATF Team Seven, stepped out of his office. Glancing around the bullpen at the other six agents, he gave a slight smile. It was a little after lunch on Friday, and had rather unusually been a slow day for the team.

Buck and JD were bickering over something trivial, the taller brunet almost falling out of his chair as he leaned over to swat the younger on the back of the head. Dunne in turn slid sideways out of his seat as he ducked with practiced speed.

The team's sharpshooter was throwing paperwads at their undercover agent, the small projectiles hitting the well-dressed figure between the shoulder blades with impressive accuracy. As Chris watched, the chestnut haired figure's emerald eyes sparkled with revenge as he reached for a rubber band and positioned it between his fingers.

The remaining two members of the group were engrossed in what the leader originally thought was a philosophical discussion of some kind. As he moved a few steps closer, he discovered the pair were actually debating Star Trek versus Star Wars and beginning to get a bit opinionated on the subject.

Chris decided to halt the antics before they could go any further.

Shaking his blond head, the tall form cleared his throat. The various activities stopped, and he was suddenly the recipient of all of the men's attention.

"Alright, boys. We've only got two hours to wrap things up if we want to leave early for the weekend. Best get at it."

The handsome face turned to eye the remaining agents.

"I've got a short meeting, so I'll be back in a few minutes. Finishing up doesn't mean clowning around, so I expect to see you all working when I get back . . . we've got reports for Travis due Monday morning."

All six nodded in compliance, but Buck made a face when the leader turned around and a paperclip barely missed the ebony garbed back.

"Buck . . ." Chris didn't even turn around. "Stop makin' faces at me and get to work. It'd be bad for you to spend the weekend with a limp . . . ."

"Shit" murmured the lanky ladies' man as he dropped his hand and began to industriously type on his keyboard. "I hate it when he does that 'eyes in the back of his head' thing . . ." he muttered darkly to no one in particular.

The other men just grinned and then began typing away themselves before the team leader could call them out by name.

A smirk curved up the lean figure's lips as he stepped into the hall.

7777777777777777777

Larabee returned in the few minutes promised, pleased to find that the others were actually working on their reports.

Right at three, he exited his office with his jacket slung over one shoulder.

"Alright boys. Shut everything down and let's get out of here."

"Okay, boss man, I'm ready." commented JD as he saved his work and turned off his computer.

Buck chortled at the electronics tech's words.

"Barkin' orders again, Stud?" he asked the blond as he too shut everything down. He wore a teasing smile and the other men laughed as well.

One broad shoulder shrugged in reply.

"It's just habit."

Vin gave a teasing grin as he spoke. "Chris is used ta sayin' 'jump' and havin' folks ask 'how high?'"

The leader snorted as the group exited the office and started toward the elevators.

"Like you've ever asked 'how high' Tanner. With you, it's more like 'I'm goin' up yonder' and one thumb pointin' over your shoulder."

The sniper just grinned even bigger and winked one amazingly blue eye.

Buck spoke again as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but in Chris' defense he has always had that air of authority. I think he was born with it . . . musta drove his ma crazy." White teeth gleamed in a teasing smile. He then continued his thought as the seven of them stepped into the empty car.

"Like I said, he's had that authority thing ever since I met him and bein' team leader in the SEALs and SWAT and now here just made it even more natural to 'im."

Ezra added his thoughts as they travelled down to the ground floor.

"I hate to ruin my reputation and admit it, but truth be told, we all have to agree that there is no better leader than our Mr. Larabee and none other that we would . . . or could . . . work for. That aura of intense authority and almost flawless instinct for what is needed at any given time has saved each of us on numerous occasions."

Chris dipped his head at the unspoken 'thank you' that was included in the southerner's comments and then returned the slight saluting gesture that the attractive undercover agent made.

"True" Nathan agreed with the southerner, making both of them smile. That did occur more often now than it had when they first met. "If Chris ever quits or retires, the rest of us will have to go, too. I ain't workin' for some pencil-pushin' bureaucrat that don't give a damn about his people or some know-it-all team leader that won't listen to his own men."

Josiah nodded in agreement. "Ain't that the truth? I'm too old to be changin' horses in the middle of the stream."

JD piped up just as the elevator slid to a stop.

"Ain't nobody can do what Chris does. Heck, suspects confess sometimes _before_ we interrogate 'em, just from lookin' at Chris."

Vin wound the conversation down as they exited the elevator.

"I didn't say Chris wasn't the best team leader in the field. He knows us all well enough to trust our instincts most of the time and he listens when we have somethin' to say; plus he always knows what we'll do or not do without havin' to be told." The sniper grinned. "And Cowboy does let us get away with a lot, we gotta admit . . . ."

The others nodded and grinned.

Chris acknowledged the guard's 'have a nice weekend' as the group strolled toward the parking garage and then he gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Did he just call me a cowboy again, JD?"

The kid grinned at the now familiar routine.

"Yeah, I think he did Chris."

Ezra added his part. "At least once . . . ."

Buck chuckled and looked at the offender.

Josiah grinned and wagged his eyebrows at the sniper.

"Now Vin, you know he hates that."

The sharpshooter gave a huge grin and winked.

"I know. That's why I do it."

The group moved through the outer doors and down the steps with Chris' fingers lightly dancing over the grip of his gun and a feral smile curving his lips.

By the time they made it to their vehicles though, he was grinning with the rest. Other days would be long, hard, and stressful, but right now it was time to go relax with family and enjoy Friday.

By DMA


End file.
